Rescuing Silkie
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the residents of toon mansion minus GDN go to the beach, Starfire has GDN watch over Silkie while she's away. Shortly after the others leave, Silkie escapes the mansion, prompting GDN to go after him, but when the Sorcerer stanks Silkie, GDN has to find a way to de-stank Silkie.


Everyone but GDN was getting ready to go to the beach for the afternoon.

"Well, off to the beach." Said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, a good afternoon out in the Sun." said Cyborg.

Starfire noticed GDN in the living room, sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey, aren't you going to join us for a relaxing day on the beach?" asked Starfire.

"Nah, my favorite show All That is about to air." Said GDN.

"Okay, since you're going to be here for the afternoon, I'll need someone to watch over Silkie." Starfire held Silkie in front of GDN, grossing him out.

"Uh yes, I'll watch him for the afternoon." GDN said reluctantly.

"Oh, thank you." Starfire proceeded to hug GDN very hard, chocking him.

"Air." GDN said weakly.

"What?" asked Starfire.

"Air." GDN repeated.

"Oh sorry." Starfire stopped hugging GDN, "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure, see ya." Said GDN.

"You to." Starfire left the mansion and joined the others in the van, before Shaggy drove it.

"Now to watch All That." GDN turned on the TV, "Yeah, a good classic never gets old."

Silkie left through the doggie door at the front door.

GDN laughed, "Oh man, you really need to think before you drink something like that, right Silkie?"

GDN turned and didn't see Silkie.

"Silkie?" GDN looked around for Silkie, "Silkie? Where are you?"

GDN then noticed the doggie door.

"Oh crap, Silkie!" GDN then proceeded to panic, "What am I going to do? Starfire trusted me to take care of her larvae like creature and I let her down. Got to do something. What to do?"

GDN then had an answer, "I've got to find Silkie, bring him back home before the others get back home."

GDN then turned into the GoldDragonNinja and flew out to find Silkie.

Meanwhile, the others made it to the beach and were enjoying themselves. Bugs and Spongebob were talking to each other.

"Look, it's not much about me being a vegetarian; I'm just saying that I mostly eat carrots." Said Bugs.

"Even sliced carrots on a pizza pie?" asked Spongebob.

"Even sliced carrots on a pizza pie." Said Bugs.

"Even Chinese food?" asked Spongebob.

"Even Chinese food." Said Bugs.

"Even-"Spongebob was interrupted by Bugs.

"I'm going to save you some time, I eat carrots with everything." Bugs said irritated.

"Huh, no need to be pushy." Said Spongebob.

With Robin and Starfire, the two were talking.

"How you enjoying the beach?" Robin asked.

"I am having a good time, I'm just worried about if it was wise of me to leave Silkie in the care of GDN." Said Starfire.

"You're worrying too much, I'm sure that GDN is taking good care of Silkie." Said Robin.

Back with Silkie, he had just crossed a very dangerous highway. GDN then made it to the highway and landed on the side opposite of Silkie.

"Okay GDN, you've got this." GDN talked to himself, "You've crossed highways before. But not highways that were like this. You know that your wings are worn out. Just jump on top of every vehicle to get to Silkie. It seems pretty simple; I mean how hard can it be?"

GDN jumped on top of a van, then on top of another van, on top of a car.

"Hey, this is easy." Said GDN.

He spoke to soon, because when he jumped, he was hit by a pickup truck. He was launched over to a truck, over to a car; it kept on going until he made it to the other side of the highway badly injured. Silkie then crawled off.

"Hey, get back here you slimy critter." GDN said weakly as he crawled to catch up to Silkie.

Back at the beach, Beast Boy was surfing.

"Surfs up!" said Beast Boy.

He was surfing so good that he knocked someone off his surfboard. That someone was Cliff (CatDog).

"Hey, that green skinned freak just knocked me off my surfboard. Seems like he's going to need a lesson." Cliff swam over to the shore.

Beast Boy got back to shore and dried off, when Cliff tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you." Said Cliff.

Beast Boy turned and saw Cliff.

"Yes?" asked Beast Boy.

"Did you just knock me off my board?" asked Cliff.

"Uh…no. Not that I know of." Said Beast Boy.

Cliff grabbed Beast Boy's neck and held him close to his face.

"You did. Therefore, I'm going to teach you a lesson." Cliff threw Beast Boy over to a snack bar. Cliff walked over to the destroyed snack bar and grabbed Beast Boy.

"After this lesson, you'll wish you never had knocked me off my board." Said Cliff.

Beast Boy gulped, "Oh boy."

Raven saw this and grinned, "This I got to see."

Sonic ran over to Raven with a video camera, intending on filming every minute of what was about to happen.

"I'm filming this." Said Sonic.

Soon, the gang went to see what was about to happen.

"I've got my money on the big buff dog." Said Spongebob holding out hundreds of dollars.

Cat noticed what was going on and was shocked.

"Oh my god, its Cliff!" Said Cat.

Everyone but CatDog had no idea who Cliff was.

"Who?" asked Izzy.

"Cliff, the most toughest and dangerous dog me and Cat have ever known." Said Dog.

"Why he's one of the few people that have always given me and Dog a serious beating." Said Cat.

"Oh." Everyone else said in realization, but then shrugged it off.

"Who cares, this is going to be the fight of the century. Let's go." Said Duncan.

Back with what was going on with Silkie and GDN. GDN was still trying to get Silkie, and they managed to get to Norrisville. GDN stood up.

"How do you like that, already we end up in Norrisville. In such little amount of time." Said GDN.

Silkie then entered Norrisville High.

"How does that thing move so fast? It isn't even a full grown moth yet." Said GDN following shortly after.

Silkie made his way to a vent and fell down, GDN followed. The two fell down to where an 800 year old sorcerer, Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) was resting. GDN saw the Sorcerer who saw him as well.

"Well now, what do we have here?" said the Sorcerer, "A dragon dressed in ninja clothing, but there is no way you can be the ninja, you don't even smell like him."

GDN stepped back and pulled out his sais.

"Stand back, I'm armed and dangerous. I even can breathe fire, ice and lightning." Said GDN.

The Sorcerer scoffed.

"Please, you can't stop me with your weapons and powers, I'm immortal, and I've been imprisoned here for 800 years. It's very lonely down here. The only way I can break out of here is if I cause lots of misery and despair to others." Said the Sorcerer.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. How you even going to do that?" said GDN.

"Like this." Said the Sorcerer as he prepared to stank Silkie.

"Silkie!" said GDN.

Silkie grew into a gigantic moth with sharp teeth and sharp legs. Silkie then flew off leaving GDN shocked.

"You see, using this monster, I shall cause lots of misery and despair and I shall be free to cause lots of destruction. Nothing can stop me now, not even you or the ninja." Said the Sorcerer before he began to laugh evilly.

"You may think that I might not be able to stop Silkie, but not on my watch." Said GDN.

He pulled out his katanas and prepared to slash the Sorcerer, but he pulled his arms up and his chains were slashed off instead.

"Yes. Free! I'm free to cause lots of destruction. And it's all thanks to you." Said the Sorcerer.

GDN looked at Silkie then at the Sorcerer.

"What to do. You obviously can't do two things at once." Said the Sorcerer.

"Maybe I could." Said GDN.

GDN then made his shadow come to life and pull out his sais.

"You take care of the Sorcerer, I'll take care of Silkie."GDN flew off.

GDN's shadow clone prepared to battle the Sorcerer.

Back at the beach, Beast Boy was getting a serious beating from Cliff. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex but Cliff still knocked him out.

"Now this is the fight of the century." Said Duncan.

"Show him what you got Beast Boy." Said Cyborg.

"I just hope that dog kills Beast Boy." Said Raven, "That way I don't have to listen to his jokes anymore."

"I just hope Silkie is okay." Said Starfire.

Back at Norrisville, GDN was trying to stop Silkies rampage.

"Silkie stop!" said GDN.

Silkie smack GDN with one of his wings, sending him crashing through a building. He got back up and flew over to Silkie to try and stop him.

"I don't want to fight you. But if you keep on destroying things, you'll leave me no choice." Said GDN.

GDN shot lightning out of his mouth and Silkie ate it. Silkie shot out an electrical ball out of his mouth and onto GDN, sending him over to Norrisville High, destroying a car in the procces. The owner of the car, Principal Slimovitz came out of the school and saw what happened to his car.

"Oh come on, I haven't even put an insurance policy on it yet!" said Slimovitz.

GDN flew off to Silkie and tried to stop him once again. He avoided every attack that was given to him.

"This isn't like you Silkie." Said GDN.

Silkie was about to attack GDN again.

"You're just a baby." Said GDN.

Silkie stopped midway through his attack.

"You're my friend, a friend of my other friends, Starfires pet larvae."

Silkie realize what he just did and began to cry.

"That's it, let it all out." GDN flew over to Norrisville High.

Back with the battle between the Sorcerer and shadow GDN. They were still going at it until GDN showed up and the shadow returned to where he was before. GDN grabbed the Sorcerer by the collar.

"Okay you old fart, turn Silkie back to normal!" said GDN.

"You fool, it's not that simple, there's only one way to turn him back to normal." Said the Sorcerer.

"Find something it values the most and destroy it." Said GDN.

"How did you know?" the Sorcerer said shocked.

"Wild guess." Said GDN.

"But you can't turn your pet to normal and re imprison me at the same time." Said the Sorcerer.

GDN picked up the long chains that weren't connected to the Sorcerers chains.

"Yes I can." GDN slammed the chains back together, imprisoning the Sorcerer once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Sorcerer.

"Aw shut up." GDN flew off to turn Silkie back to normal.

He flew over to the still crying giant Silkie and pulled out his katanas.

"Find something it really values." GDN thought about it and got the answer, "Silkie is a larva of a moth, so if I slice its wings off, it should turn him back to normal."

GDN flew off to Silkie to slice his wings off.

"This is going to hurt me more than its going to hurt you." Said GDN.

He sliced off Silkies wings and he turned back to normal. GDN grabbed Silkie and flew off.

"Let's go home." Said GDN.

Back with the others, they were in the van, going home, Beast Boy was badly injured.

"There is a bright side to all this Beast Boy." Said Sonic.

"What?" Beast Boy said weakly.

"You'll be able to heal up in no time." Said Sonic.

"And everything was on film." Raven held out the video that Sonic filmed.

"By the time we get home, we'd better see it again." Said Danny.

The group made it back home. They entered the mansion and saw GDN in his human form and Silkie watching TV.

"Silkie, you're okay." Said Starfire.

"Just remember, what all just happened, it never happened." GDN whispered to Silkie.

Shaggy sat on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Let's see what's on the news." Shaggy flipped to the news where the reporter, Tom Tucker (Family Guy) was telling the news.

"In other news, a battle was going on in Norrisville between a gold dragon in ninja clothing and a giant moth." Said Tom Tucker.

Everyone became shocked as they saw a video of what happened.

"Oh boy." Said GDN.

Starfire recognized the moth as Silkie and turned to GDN with an angry look on her face.

"You got Silkie into danger?" said Starfire.

"I'm pretty sure that happened many years ago, sometimes the news can actually be repeats." Said GDN.

"You're going to face the consequences."Starfire got ready to use her powers.

"I'm out of here!" GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja and flew off with Starfire following.


End file.
